Listen to my Voice
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: He wonders why she's avoiding him. Well isn't that the question everyone would love to know. Smitchie one-shot


**A/N:** Okay, I know I'm not a CR writer so don't hate on me :) You guys should know I don't write Smitchie too much haha. But even though all of my stuff is pretty much overfilled with Chad/Sonny fics, I just _love _Jemi! They're the best off-screen couple ever!

Oh and this is dedicated to my lovely best friend Tay. She's the reason why I wrote this in the first place :] Sorry if it sucks, girlie. I wrote three different stories before this, and one of them was almost done, but I thought they all sucked, so I had to make a new one this morning. Sorry if I rush this. Just know it came from the heart haha :D

BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRL!!! HAVE FUN BEING FIFTEEN!!!

* * *

1.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason why I'm singing…"

Every time Mitchie hears Shane's voice, she can't help but smile, she can't control the butterflies in her stomach, and she surely can't stop falling for him - harder and harder as the song continues.

2.

"What do you think about this?"

The next thing Mitchie knows, Shane is singing her another lovely song.

They're at camp again. The summer breeze and the sunlit skies - it is the perfect time for creating memories at Camp Rock. They could jump into the lake, or throw food at each other in the Mess Hall, heck they could even run around like crazies throughout the whole camp. Anything to feed their friendship.

But no. Here they are, sitting by the lake with a guitar in Shane's grip and music sheets splattered across him.

And Shane is singing.

"I think it was wonderful," Mitchie sighs in awe. But really, when has she not thought anything negative about Shane's work?

"I hope so. I'm going to sing it to my girlfriend on her birthday." Shane grins, happy that he received Mitchie's approval.

Mitchie remembers paling. She even forgets to breathe for a moment. "You - you have a girlfriend?" She stutters.

"I didn't tell you?" Shane asks, surprised. "Well yeah, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Celine, and I bet you'll love her."

"Yeah. Sure." Mitchie replies, her voice weaker.

"I can't believe I didn't tell you this. What kind of best friend am I?" Shane chuckles to himself.

'_A blind one, that's for sure._' Mitchie thought despondently.

3.

Girlfriends are meant to come and go, but friends always stick together in the end.

At least, that's how the saying goes.

But when Mitchie Torres met Celine Handler, she felt like she was the person who came and went, and Celine was the one who will always stick with Shane.

The two are inseparable, and they're so adorable that Mitchie wants to cry herself to sleep since she can't find a single fault in this at all. They even have stupid pet names, the same pet names she knows Shane thought was downright humiliating and stupid, but he won't do anything about it because he just loves his girlfriend too much to save his pride.

Mitchie doesn't even remember being with Shane after Celine entered the camp. One greeting and then they were off, creating the memories that were reserved for only Shane and Mitchie - not Shane and Celine.

The worst part was that Shane didn't even notice.

4.

"Where's Mitchie?" She can hear him ask one of the campers.

Celine finally left yesterday after a week of visiting, cuddling, and kissing with Shane. Mitchie doesn't know how she managed to survive seven full days of that torture, but she came out alive in the end with a tightlipped smile on her face. If only people remembered that not all smiles are real.

Mitchie hides behind a tree, not wanting to have Shane talk to her for the remaining few more weeks of camp. It's a stupid and childish idea, yes, but she can hear Shane walking towards her direction. Having Celine over was a enough; she doesn't think she can handle Shane before her heart breaks completely.

"Mitchie?" Mitchie looks up to see Shane hovering above her, his eyes gleaming in confusion. "What are you doing?" Shane asks.

"Uh, nothing," Mitchie mumbles. She rushes out of Shane's sight before another word came out of his mouth. She can feel Shane running after her, determined to catch up to her. That only makes her run even faster though, fast enough to make this whole ordeal look like it's a game of innocent tag. Too bad she doesn't want to be caught.

5.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Mitchie doesn't want to look up. Hearing Shane's hurt voice was painful enough, looking into his saddened and desperate eyes might tear her apart. Instead, she shrugs lamely as she continues to eat her spaghetti for dinner. She can feel Shane's eyes continuing to stare at her with what could have been the most depressed look ever. But she wouldn't know. Her eyes are still on her plate, and that's where they'll stay.

"What did I do?" Shane asks, pulling up a seat next to her once he realized Mitchie won't elaborate. Mitchie feels him wince when she scoots a little farther away from him. "Seriously, Mitch, what did I even _do_?! I don't get why you're ignoring me!" She can tell he's aggravated with her now, furious even.

"Nothing. You did absolutely nothing," Mitchie whispers calmly before walking away.

Mitchie knows Shane Gray is a strong person. But making him tear up in front of the whole entire camp makes her feel like the weakest person on the planet.

6.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie finds it surprising how she's the one who's saying these words instead of him.

Shane should be the one apologizing for being ignorant, for bringing Celine over, for ignoring her feelings like a jerk, but most importantly for making her fall in love with him. Because even when he hates her and wants nothing to do with her, she knows that she's still deeply in love with him.

"You should be." Shane glares. "Now what do you want?"

"I said I'm sorry." Mitchie frowns. "I was just s-so upset-"

"You wouldn't even tell me why you were upset," Shane interrupts. "And clearly, you still won't."

"Does it really matter now?" Mitchie forces out. She doesn't want to say it, she really doesn't… but what else was she supposed to tell Shane? That she loves him? That she was jealous? That she's heartbroken?

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Shane snaps. "You're unbelievable, Mitch."

He turns to leave in anger and haste when he feels Mitchie's hand grasp his wrist tightly. Shane freezes for a moment, wanting to continue walking forward, but his feet can't seem to follow instructions. He sighs inwardly as he feels Mitchie's grip slip down to his hand so their fingers are intertwined.

"I love you."

Shane's eyebrows raise in confusion. He slightly turns his head to meet Mitchie's eyes, the same eyes that has made him vulnerable in the past and that is making him vulnerable now. He feels his breath hitch in his throat as his heart rate increased. Mitchie, on the other hand, is flushing red. She bites her lip, looking more embarrassed than she has ever been.

"You asked me why I was mad at you. Why I was avoiding you. I did it because you love Celine, and whatever happens she will always come first. I did it because you only love me as your best friend, the second most important girl in your life…while I love you more than that."

Shane closes his eyes tightly. "I have to go," he mutters before running away, far as possible.

7.

Mitchie doesn't cry when she sees Shane run away from her after she just poured her entire soul and all her feelings to him. It hurts insanely, yes, but she doesn't cry. She just can't.

Crying is for the weak.

But she is weak, isn't she?

Weak people put their heart on their sleeve and fall for their best friend.

8.

Shane, though, well, he cries.

It's odd. He has never shed a tear since he was six years old, and yet Mitchie managed to get him to cry two days in a row.

That girl must have talent.

He should have known Mitchie felt this way for him. How could he not see it? Really, a person would think that Shane should be blaming everything on Mitchie, but in reality, he sees that it is his entire fault. Nobody but his.

But the sad part is that he loves her too.

He just can't admit it.

9.

Mitchie sees Shane the next day. This time it is he who avoids eye contact with her. He pretends that she doesn't even exist, which is probably the worst thing a human being has ever done to her.

Mitchie forces herself to be numb to the feeling. _It's not supposed to hurt. It's not supposed to hurt_. She knows that she'll be better off forgetting Shane. After all, he was just her… best friend. _It's not supposed to hurt. It's not supposed to hurt_. And that's all they could be. Best friends. _It's not supposed to hurt. It's not supposed to hurt_. She just has to face the fact that Shane will never feel the same way.

_It's not supposed to hurt. It's not supposed to hurt_.

Too bad it does hurt.

10.

Shane looks at his ringing cell phone. The caller ID reads Celine, and it goes on for what seems like days. '_Doesn't this girl ever stop calling?_' He wonders to himself as he rejects his girlfriend's call the for the seventh time in a row. Yes, he's aware that Celine must be quite worried about him - or infuriated for rejecting his call again - but he has better things to think about.

Like his problem with Mitchie. Clearly, that's much more important than whatever his situation would be with Celine.

He doesn't want to lose the only best friend he has ever had. Sure there was Nate and Jason, but they are his brothers. Then there was everybody else who tried to be his best friend but ended up just using him. Mitchie was the only real best friend he's ever had … and now that friendship has been marred by three simple words.

"I love you."

Her voice plays again and again in his mind like a broken record machine he wants to smash with a hammer.

His phone rings again, and it's Celine.

This time Shane answers.

11.

Rumors spread fast like wildfire if you're surrounded by teenagers, even if you're just attending summer camp.

Mitchie doesn't know how many times people asked her about what happened between her and Shane. It is too much to count, too much to even answer.

"Did you guys really hook up?"

"Oh my God, Mitchie, did you and Shane have a humongous fight about Celine?"

"Did you break Shane and Celine up?"

Mitchie honestly did not know the answers to three-fourths of the questions that came her way, but when people began to ask her about Celine, she couldn't help but feel relieved.

Glad. Happy. _Hopeful_.

"Did Shane and Celine really break up?" This time it is Mitchie who is asking, and what better person to ask than Tess Tyler?

Tess checks her reflection on her mirror. "Wouldn't you like to know." She smiles deviously while adding mascara over her eyelashes. "Wait, speaking of knowing, shouldn't you actually know? You're the one who, like, broke them up. Duh."

Mitchie's eyes widens. "Wait, so they _are _done?"

"Did I not just say yes?"

"Actually you said-"

"Ugh, yes, they broke up! God, now leave me alone."

"Thanks, Tess,"

"Yeah, uh-huh," Tess nods her head absentmindedly, her eyes still on the mirror.

Mitchie smiles inwardly as she walks away. The more steps she makes though, the more her once cheery smile turns into a disappointed frown. This was not the way it was supposed to go, and she knows it.

But the pain was supposed to go away. So why does it feel like it just increased then?

12.

"You're such a jerk."

Shane glares at the hundredth person whom mumbled that statement to him today. The person scurries away in fear as expected, but Shane knows that there are more who are just lining up to call him a jerk and more awful names under their breath. After all, he deserved it. He did, didn't he? Right?

He broke up with his girlfriend for not much of a good reason…and it was on the phone too…

Was that bad?

And yes, the girl said that she loves him, and he even stupidly returned the feelings.

Oh, so it is bad.

"My life sucks," he tells himself.

"Join the party," another voice mutters.

For the first time after days, Shane sees Mitchie. She is leaning against a tree with her own guitar in her arms. Her words weren't meant to reach Shane's ears, but when she realizes that they did, her face softens and her body tenses. She stands up to leave, knowing that she'll get nothing but an awkward stare with cold eyes from Shane.

Before she goes, Shane stops her. "Hey, Mitchie,"

"Yeah?" Mitchie responds gently.

"I broke up with Celine, ya know," he confesses softly.

"I know," Mitchie says almost inaudibly.

13.

Mitchie sits on her bed in her cabin. She has her guitar on her lap again with her fingers picking on the strings. She listens to the music, knowing that the silence will just burn her ears. Her breaths become slow and deep as the room engulfs the melody completely. Music bounces off the walls and into her ears, just the way she wants it to be.

The door opens quietly, silent enough for Mitchie to miss it.

"All I wanted was you…" Mitchie sings with her eyes shut.

"You always a beautiful voice, Mitch."

Mitchie's eyes snap open to see Shane standing in front of her bed with his hands buried in his pockets. He looks nervous, which is strange because Shane isn't the type of person who gets nervous - but then again, Shane isn't the type of person who cries, and look what happened.

"Thanks." Mitchie says, her eyes staring at nothing but his.

Shane sits on the bed in front of her and removes the guitar from her hold. He places it to the side before wrapping his arms completely around her. Mitchie jumps to his touch, shocked that he even hugged her. She awkwardly returns the embrace, not knowing what else to do in this situation.

Suddenly, she feels a light kiss press onto her cheek. Mitchie's face heats up as Shane pulls away to give her a meek look. "You're always going to be my best friend," he says. "But…"

"But what?" Mitchie asks.

Shane sighs. "This is a lot harder for me to say than I thought it would be." He groans.

"Say it." Mitchie encourages with a small grin.

"Um," Shane blinks around the room before his eyes finally settles on Mitchie. He grins at her. The next thing they know, his lips are on hers for a few seconds, and then they're gone.

"What was that?" Mitchie asks, surprised.

"That… that was… I guess that was my way of, um, asking you out." Shane laughs slightly as he scratches the back of his neck. "You know, if you're not mad at me and you want to."

Mitchie simply smiles.

14.

Summer ends, but a relationship that was once just a friendship surely doesn't.

It was the last day of Camp Rock before everyone had to go back home and return to their regular lives. And for Mitchie that means being invisible again, but this time, she'll have to be away from her beloved boyfriend - the same one who is going on world tour this summer and will probably not be back for quite a long time. How cruel could the world get?

Mitchie and Shane finds themselves in front of the lake again. The same spot they called their own and the same spot where they finally began to make memories after a few weeks of hardship and discomfort. It was the greatest time to make the best of what they had left.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Shane asks with a tiny laugh.

"No, not goodbye," Mitchie explains, "just a see you again."

"Ooh, way to be corny, Mitch." Shane grins.

"Hey!" Mitchie gasps in feigned offense.

The two share their laughter before it subsides. For a moment they just stare out into the open water, watching as the breezes moves the water slightly from side to side. As time continues to pass by, Mitchie feels Shane's arm around her waist, and soon she places her head on his chest.

"Sing me a song?" Mitchie asks suddenly.

"Hmm?" Shane looks down at her.

"Sing to me." Mitchie smiles brightly.

Shane returns the smile eagerly before singing her a song.

15.

"I gotta find you. I gotta find you…"

Every time Mitchie hears Shane sing, she can't help but kiss him.

Only this time, she can.


End file.
